Holy Poses
The Holy Poses are a series of techniques utilized by the believers of an unnamed religious sect in Gainos led by Melpha's grandmother, Dantan. There are various Holy Poses, but few have been seen. Two of the most proficient users, Melpha and Sigui, have shown to use diverse versions of the techniques, Melpha being able to uses them on a grander scale, while Sigui uses them for close encounters. This page will document and explain each pose and several other abilities of the Holy Pose users. The Divine Power is channeled by these users, and is very important when doing Holy Poses, as it is the power source for the them. It is also important to note the capability and capacity for such power differs amongst the users. Holy Pose: Gospel (聖なるポーズ:福音) This technique is performed by holding the bosom and leaning forward, with the other arm resting on the thigh or leg. It bears a similar resemblance to Holy Pose: Judgement. The technique is thought to fortify a person's health along with healing them. Holy Pose: Binding (聖なるポーズ:束縛) This technique is performed by spreading the legs in a squatted position with the hand over head, and allows the user to temporarily confine the enemy. If a weapon is present, the energy is channeled through the weapon. Holy Pose: Purification (聖なるポーズ:浄化) "Seinaru posu jouka" This technique is performed by bending backwards, with the legs spread out, allowing the energy to be channeled between them. It is one of the more powerful techniques, granting the user the ability to purify, or to make things pure, such as rotten and decayed grass and trees. It is also able to obliterate the living dead. Holy Pose: Jubilance (聖なるポーズ:歓喜) This technique is performed by laying on the ground on one's front, and slightly arching one's leg. It is also thought to reinforce one's health, similar to Holy Pose: Gospel, but it seems to be a much more powerful version, and is therefore lengthy and must be done away from the enemy in order to receive the full effect. Holy Pose: God's Wrath (聖なるポーズ:天罰) "Seinaru posu Tenbatsu" This technique is performed by bending over, with the lower area of the body higher than the upper body, with the legs spread out to properly allow the user to see what they are aiming. It allows to user to inflict the opponent directly with the Divine Power. Holy Pose: Blessing (聖なるポーズ:祝福) This technique is performed by bending over in front of the opponent with one hand on the buttocks, and the other in the air, with the user looking at the opponent. It allows the user to grant God's blessing upon the user. Holy Pose: Penance (聖なるポーズ:苦行) This technique is performed by bending over in front of the deponent, but, differing from Holy Pose: Blessing, the legs must be slightly uneven, with one leg being in front of the other. It allows the user to punish those for their sins, in which the damage output may be similar to how much a person has sinned. Holy Pose: Compassion (聖なるポーズ:慈悲) This pose is performed by balancing one's self upside down, with one leg in the air, and the other having support by one arm, and the other arm helping with the balance. It allows its user to alleviate the suffering of others misfortune. Holy Pose: Crush Evil (聖なるポーズ:破邪) This technique is performed by lying on one side of the body, with one leg bent and the other straight in the air. It allows the user to banish demons and other malevolent spirits, but it only seems to work on non-contractual demons, and lower level demons and spirits. Holy Pose: Decalouge (聖なるポーズ:十戒) This technique is performed by being on one's knees, while leaning back with one arm outstretched in the air, and the other behind the body as balance. Although Melpha has never been seen to use this technique in combat, it appears it is only used as a reinforcement of the religious tenets. Holy Pose: Fear (聖なるポーズ畏怖) "Seinaru posu ifu" This technique is performed by laying on one's back, with the legs spread widely apart and in the air. It allows the user to instill the fear of God within their opponents, often rendering them unable to attack, leaving them defenseless albeit for a limited time. This is the longer version of the technique, and must be done at an further distance in order to receive the full effect of it, which makes the opponents defenseless for a much longer time. Holy Pose: Worship (聖なるポーズ:礼拝) "Seinaru posu reihai" ''This technique is performed by lifting the lower clothes of the user, showing either the underwear underneath, or undergarments. It is also one of the more stronger techniques, forcing any one (in area) who has sinned greatly to forcibly bow down and repent for their sins, and receive the love of God. Holy Pose: Judgment (聖なるポーズ審判) ''"Seinaru posu shinpan" ''This technique is performed by bending over with the thighs together and lower legs apart, with the hands on the bosom. It allows the user to inflict guilt from previous crimes of the enemy upon them, and paralyzes the opponent, allowing them only to face the direction the user is in. However it is best for the user to perform this technique at a reasonable distance, to ensure that if the opponent breaks free, little harm will come to them. Holy Pose: Healing (聖なるポーズ:治癒) "''Seinaru posu chi" This technique is performed by bending over, and sliding a cylindrical object between the legs and buttocks of the user. The user may then, depending on the situation, can either wait for the Divine Power to arrive, or may speed and strengthen the effect by moving the object of choice up and down. It allows the user to heal wounds, although it is not yet known if the technique can cure ailments, such as poisons. Melpha's version of the technique, probably due to her mastery of the poses, doesn't require any object. Holy Pose: Remorse (聖なるポーズ:悔悟) ''"Seinaru posu kaigo" ''This technique is performed by being on one's knees, face to the sky and eyes closed. It allows to user to instill regret and remorse into their opponent, and to receive mercy from God. Holy Pose: Divine Punishment (聖なるポーズ:神罰) This technique is performed by laying on one's back, bending the legs and showing the crotch to the opponent, looking similar to Sigui's Holy Pose: Fear. It allows the user to inflict great damage to the opponent. Since Laila is the "Divine Punishment Enforcer," it's implied only she can use this pose, however, in the White Triangle game, Melpha also uses this pose. Holy Pose: Grace (聖なるポーズ:功徳) This technique consists on summoning an energy pole, twirling around it to spread a blessing, and then bending over, leaning on the pole, to cause a field of energy which engulfs the opponent. Holy Pose: Fate (聖なるポーズ:運命) This technique is performed by lying on one's back, with one leg slightly bent and the other arched, with both hands in a grasping motion. It allows the user to repel any attack against them, allowing them to receive no harm whatsoever. It is said to be one of the most technical and powerful poses, in which Sigui herself has not mastered it yet. Evil Poses These poses are variations of the Holy Poses, and are only able to be used by someone who has knowledge of the Holy Poses themselves, and the capability to channel their own power into a negative source for the techniques. These poses, unlike the Holy Poses, seem to take on provocative poses on purpose. The most known user of these poses is Nanael. Evil Pose: Languish (邪なるポーズ:堕落) This technique is performed by lifting and holding one leg in the air, showing the undergarments or underwear of the user purposely. It allows the user to make others weak, or to lose vitality. Its power seems to be the opposite of Holy Pose: Purification, which means that it has to power to corrupt. Evil Pose: Scheme (邪なるポーズ:混沌) This technique is performed by standing on one leg and lifting the other and both arms into the air. It allows the user to instill the want to scheme against others. Its power seems to be the opposite of the Holy Pose: Blessing. Evil Pose: Misfortune (邪なるポーズ:虚無) This technique is performed by lifting the legs with the hands, showing the lower regions of the user. Its appearance is very similar to Holy Pose: Fear. It allows its user to bring misfortune on its opponent. It's power seems to be the opposite of the Holy Pose: Compassion. Training It is believed that only women can effectively use the holy poses, and as such men are not suited to do them. Also, many holy pose users have to be part of the church, and many of the Holy Pose users are nuns. It is mandatory that novices build up endurance and stamina to hold and perform the techniques, especially some of the more lengthier ones. Unholy Poses As their name implies, unlike the Holy Poses, these poses defy God's will, and draw their strength from manifesting the power from Netherworld's demons. The only known user of these poses so far is The Swamp Witch. Unholy Pose: Control (不浄なるポーズ:支配) This technique is performed by crouching, spreading one's legs and resting a hand on the knee. After accumulating enough magic miasma on her fingertips, the user is capable of binding her opponent's will, effectively making her a slave. Unholy Pose: Despair (不浄なるポーズ:絶望) This technique is performed by getting on hands and feet and presenting the bosom to the opponent. It allows the user to crush the opponent's fighting spirit, then changes the mental pain into physical pain. Unholy Pose: Corruption (不浄なるポーズ:腐敗) This technique is performed by turning the back to the opponent and flexing one leg. It allows the user to quickly debilitate the opponent's physical strength. There are 2 known forms of this pose: Crumbling Form and Purulent Form, their effects are the same, but there seems to be subtle differences in the poses themselves. Unholy Pose: Pain (不浄なるポーズ:苦痛) This technique is performed by leaning on a wand or cylindrical object, and spreading the legs a little. It allows the user to undermine the opponent's mind, and as they swallow in agony, it in turn raises the power of the Unholy Pose: Corruption. There are 2 known forms of this pose: Agony Form and Nightmare Form, their effects are the same, but there seems to be subtle differences in the poses themselves. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Navigation